Gold
Gold is a major character of Pokémon Gangster, his character was concived by the YouTuber GoldAdventureStorys and a very good friend of Blaze. Background story Gold comes from the Kanto region, he used to be a lover of Pokemon battling and fighting. One day, Blaze and Kevin showed up at Cinnabar Island and were attacked at their hotel by the infamous Team Rocket. Blaze decided to team up with Gold in a battle against the Team Rocket member. As a team, the two were unstoppable, and easily defeated Team Rocket. From then on, Gold and Blaze had become some of the greatest friends, and now are a team to protect the world from villains. Personalities He will do anything for his friends, and sometimes that is a problem. For example, in Pokemon Gangster Episode 172: Reality Sucks Part 2, Gold learns that an actor named Tom Horkan has kidnapped Blaze. So Gold decides to kill 30 police officers to show how intent he is on finding Blaze. This is a crime though, and even after Blaze is saved, he lectures Gold on how it would've been better to avoid fighting. Even so, Gold's personality remains adament, he will always fight and care about his friends and Pokemon more than anything. He is a helpful member of Blaze's team. Pokémon Gold's Pokemon team consists of: *Pikachu *Charizard *Blastoist *Venasaur *Pidgeot *Togepi Appearances in Pokémon Gangster Blaze first met Gold in episode 106, in that episode they have agreed to work together to stop Giovanni. They met Captain Swatson in episode 107, and together with Blaze, Kevin and Doryan they went on a trip to stop Giovanni. In episode 108 Gold argued with Alicea and Timonthy who jumped into Captain Swatson's ship. Gold saw Doryan catch a Floatzel in episode 109. They finally arrived at the island in episode 110. Gold saw Stranger for the first and last time in episode 111. He met Paul in episode 112. Gold and his friends stopped Giovanni in episode 113. Gold saw Blaze fight Heatran in episode 114. They went back to Cinnabar Island in episode 116 but were attacked by Tentacruel in episode 117. They arrived at Cinnabar Island in episode 118. Blaze offered Gold to visit his apartment in episode 119, which he did in episode 120. In episode 121 Gold killed Timonthy for being an asshole. In episode 139, Gold went with Blaze to beat Giovanni for killing Santa Claus. They were on their way to the North Pole in episode 140. Gold saw Blaze beat Santa in episode 141. In episode 154, Gold was sad to know that Blaze was going to risk his live to save the world. In episode 167, Gold went with Kevin, Paul and Indiana Jones to pick up Blaze. Blaze's Raichu was stolen in episode 168, so Gold agreed to get it back in episode 169. In episode 173, Freddy Krueger attempted to kill Gold in his nightmare but failed, but Gold had to go to a hospital. He also made a cameo appearance in episode 174. He also appeared at the end og episode 176, where he found Blaze at a hospital. In episode 178 he said that he's no longer interested in Blaze just to apologize at the end of the same episode. In episode 180 he joined Team Magma and has since then become a main character. In Pokemon Rinery Gold Hates Smoking With Blaze. He and Kevin Complain About Blaze that Smoking is Bad. and then He Smokes for a 2nd Time Rinery was there Talking To Blaze About Smoking Kills him. then Kevin Changes his Mind From Smoking is Bad to He Smoked Cigarettes. Trivia *Gold seems to have no problems with killing to help his friends this was shown when he murdered many people to help blaze instead of trying to get help from kevin or one of his other friends. Category:Characters played by a particular YouTuber Category:Main characters